


SLUT

by CRUSHEVSKY



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dead Ben Hargreeves, Drama, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUSHEVSKY/pseuds/CRUSHEVSKY
Summary: Если бы не Пятый, Клаус вряд ли бы хоть когда-нибудь вспомнил о своем прошлом. Но что для Пятого всего лишь очередная пара оскорблений, для Клауса - кровоточащая рана.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 9





	SLUT

"Ты самый настоящий наркоша и проститутка!" 

Эти слова разносятся по кухне резко, словно чашка бьется о пол. Где-то внутри Клауса все холодеет, и звук битой посуды уже не кажется чем-то далеким, а сердце на секунды замолкает так же, как и Бен, который сидит рядом и ведает медиуму о строении гусениц. Он узнал о них недавно, когда смотрел телевизор, на диване рядом с которым уснул Четвертый, и сейчас решил, что утренняя рутина как никогда подходит для того, чтобы отвлечь брата от размышлений. Но вот один из родственников решил, что это не совсем подходящее время.

Пятый в помещении не задерживается и прежде, чем ускользнуть из рук уже подходящего Диего, показывает своей семье средний палец. Странно, все думали, что после предотвращения конца света он станет спокойнее.  
Диего вообще просто мимо проходил, желая оповестить семью о своем скором уходе в участок, но невольно становится свидетелем нерадостной сцены. Он как никто другой знает, сколько лет Четвертый проторчал в яме, именуемой наркозависимостью. Помнит, как вытаскивал избитого брата из подворотен, пока он все твердил о том, что его опять обманули и не дали денег за работу. Слушать это было больно и отвратительно.

Клаус не сразу поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на вошедшего Второго. В руках у него опасно накренилась чашка, на этот раз не метафорическая. Бен замечает изменение настроения у брата и почти невесомо проводит рукой по плечу того. Клаус реагирует, а Бен старается заглянуть в глаза напротив, но первый бегает ими по комнате, фокусируя их ни на чем и на всем одновременно.

\- Клаус, ты в порядке? - с надеждой спрашивает Шестой, ожидая услышать хоть что-то разумное. Он в первый раз видит брата таким. Ранее ему не становилось страшно лишь от одной фразы, поэтому сейчас Шесть чересчур растерян, чтобы как-то помочь.   
Может быть давно в детстве у них и были похожие ситуации, но так было с отцом, а не с братьями. Тем более с Пятым. 

Все знали, что этот мальчишка-старик был остр на язык и редко думал о словах, да и о Клаусе все думали как о человеке, которого невозможно сломать ничем. Удивительно, что правду знало лишь два человека: Бэн - беспомощный призрак и Диего, переживший ломки, истерики и панические атаки Четвертого. Будь в доме чуть больше людей, чем сейчас, то никто бы и не поверил, что Клаус за пару секунд смог загнаться.   
Но Бен и Диего уже знают, что к чему.   
Четвертый поворачивается к Бену, неуверенно кивая. В глазах лжи больше, чем кофе в стакане, и Шестой не верит мужчине.

\- Клаус, - зовет его Диего, заставляя повернуть голову в очередной раз. - Он не прав. 

\- Тихо! - Четвертый поднимает руку с яркой надписью "до свидания". - Прошу вас двоих замолчать. Не хочу ничего слушать. 

Бен с надеждой глядит на Диего, намекая на то, что ему стоит сказать что-то значимое, что могло бы отвлечь их родственника от мыслей на этот счет. Но тот даже не почувствовал взгляда на себе. Быть призраком - тяжело, особенно с такой семьей.  
Сам же Диего провожает взглядом брата, что подрывается с места, что-то нечетко говоря себе под нос, а напоследок еще и опрокидывает чашку. Напиток разливается по деревянной поверхности стола, и все это похоже на произошедшее между родственниками.   
Клаус - это чашка с напитком, и Пятый просто взял и опрокинул его. Его слова - рука, что не разбила, но заставила так надежно скрываемое сомнение растечься. Без помощи точно не собрать.

***

"милое личико, педик"  
"отсосешь за двадцатку?"  
"ну что за мальчик, вставить бы по самые гланды"

Все это преследовало Клауса последние несколько лет. Он ненавидел такую жизнь искренней и самой чистой ненавистью. Он боялся возвращения в эту ужасную яму, из которой не выбраться. Наркомания и проституция в какой-то момент стали его спасением от призраков, ведь пока он занят наслаждением и собой, он не видит этих чудаковатых существ, он в полной безопасности. Только в определенный момент он и сам не заметил, что упал туда, где ему не место. 

Вопреки всем заблуждениям, выбраться из мира проституции не так легко, как кажется на первый взгляд. У Четвертого не было денег, людей, к которым он хотел бы обратиться за помощью, зато у него были страхи и зависимость.   
"Нимфомания - это болезнь" - повторял себе он, засыпая в очередной помойке, потому что кто-то удосуживался выбросить одеяло и подушку, однако в глубине души он прекрасно понимал, что до нимфомании ему так же далеко, как и Лютеру пешком до Китая, и это могло бы быть отличным оправданием, мол, Бенни, дорогой, я нимфоман и не могу без секса, но все намного сложнее. Это понимали все вокруг. Это понимал и сам Клаус, что попался в ловушку у зависимостей.   
Клаус смешивал все вокруг себя, подставлял себя в туалете первому же попавшемуся человеку, который был бы не против отплатить ему копейкой, а потом там же опускался на пол и плакал. Шестой сидел рядом и говорил успокаивающие вещи, по крайней мере он старался, но Клаус уже успевал убедить себя в том, что Бен не прав. Да, они часто не находили общий язык, но тут-то Клаус был уверен, что Бенерино говорит ложь и просто не желает сказать честно, что Четвертый и в самом деле самая настоящая шлюха. 

\- Просто скажи мне правду, Бен, как есть, - кричал на него в порыве ненависти мужчина, - Скажи, что я самая настоящая блядь!   
\- Не скажу, ты же знаешь, - каждый раз будто в первый отвечал призрак, протягивая свою руку, но она всегда проходила сквозь, - И тебе советую так не говорить. Тебе просто нужна помощь. 

"Нам всем нужна помощь" так и остается недосказанным, но все в семье это и без слов понимают. Не глупые же. 

***

Диего же узнает о похождениях в лесу ненависти к себе Клауса не то, чтобы так уж неожиданно, но да. 

В тот день у Харгривза был достаточно тяжелый день: очередная ругань с Юдорой детективом Пэтч, особо грязный зал, угроза собственной жизни в виде огнестрельного оружия, и все лишь в последние три часа. С ног Диего валился так же сильно, как после каких-нибудь тренировок с отцом в детстве, когда номер Два приходил и падал на пол от усталости и изнеможения, но, благо, их в его жизни нет уже давно. Он уже собирается покидать зал и направиться в сторону своих покоев, желая отдохнуть от всего того ужаса, что он пережил за менее, чем четверть суток, и выспаться на всю оставшуюся неделю, но настойчивый стук во входную металлическую дверь зала отвлекает сильнее.   
В это время никто не должен приходить, ведь часы показывают время далеко за полночь, но интерес берет верх над молодым человеком, и он заставляет себя сделать усилие и подойти к двери.

\- Мы закрыты! - кричит он, открывая эту самую дверь, готовый сражаться, если это воры или убийцы, только вот останавливается, окидывая взглядом гостя. Первый раз, когда именно Клаус пришел к нему, а не Диего приходилось бегать по всему городу в поисках брата. Первый раз, когда Диего не уверен в своих действиях по отношению к брату. - Клаус? 

Гость поднимает руку с татуировкой "привет" и проходит внутрь. Его еле заметно трясет, но мужчина держится из последних сил. Бен заходит вместе с ним и все не перестает повторять, что Клаусу необходима помощь. Тот лишь отмахивается и ни слова не говорит призраку рядом, проходя вглубь помещения, в тот самый подвал, где располагаются личные покои брата. 

\- Ну так? - заходя в помещение и закрывая за собой дверь, Диего облокачивается о перила у верхних ступенек лестницы и долго и внимательно смотрит на брата, что уже сидит на его кровати. Диего бы и сделал замечание, что он только-только помыл полы, и было бы неплохо, если бы его братишка хотя бы снял ботинки, а лучше еще и верхнюю одежду, но интерес к ситуации намного сильнее, чем просьбы. Все таки нечасто братец заглядывает по своим личным интересам. 

\- Диего, - начинает мужчина, рвано вздыхая. Он жмурится, а первая слеза скатывается по щеке. Огромный повод для беспокойства, и призрак поднимает брови, борясь с желанием подойти и обнять своего братца. Все равно пройдет мимо. - я наркоман и шлюха. 

Между родственниками наступает тишина, тяжелая такая и давящая на обоих. На троих, если считать незванных гостей. Диего и не замечает, как оказывается рядом с братом и садится к нему, проводя руками по спине. 

\- Насколько ты пьяный?  
\- Я трезвый, будто мне три года. Ни капли во рту.   
\- Клаус...  
\- Я шлюха, - повторяет Четвертый, начиная чуть более заметно дрожать, - и наркоман. Скажи мне это. Это же правда. 

Второй не успевает и слова вставить, как Клаус просто падает на чужие колени головой, закрывая свое лицо руками. Подводка безнадежно размазывается по щекам, тушь тоже уже не спасти. Номер Четыре притягивает к себе коленки и полностью отдается эмоциям, всхлипывая так громко, как может себе позволить. Он завывает, не обращая внимание на то, что Диего намного более озадачен, чем может показаться сначала. Он буквально не знает, что ему делать, поэтому, перед тем, как начать что-то говорить, запускает руку в волосы, поглаживая мягко настолько, насколько позволяют грубые мозолистые руки. Даже Юдору он не успокаивал так, как он возится с братом. Бен, сидящий на полу рядом с Клаусом, переводит взгляд с одного родственника на другого, шепча успокаивающие вещи. Клаус может и не сфокусирован на реальности, но Ужас хоть так может попробовать помочь ему. Он старается изо всех своих призрачных сил.

Если бы это было единожды, то никто бы и внимания не обратил, но такие вещи стабильно происходили раз в год, будто по будильнику. Второй все не мог привыкнуть к таким вещам, но старался по максимуму помочь. По утрам после таких истерик Клаус делал вид, что ничего не было, и всячески старался уйти от темы. Получалось просто прекрасно, но Диего был крайне недоволен. Только вот по утрам он не настолько настойчив, как вечером, и Сеанс пользовался этим по полной. 

***

После сказанного Пятым Клаус спрятался в своей комнате, где все думал и думал о сказанном. Он не принимал уже почти четыре года, один из которых провел на войне, и слова, сказанные братом, стали рубильником, открывающим все недосказанное близким людям. А именно - моменты самобичевания и ненависти к своему прошлому.  
Он понимал, почему Пятый так сказал ему. Но он не понял, почему. Причина не в том, что в прошлом Клаус был наркоманом. Он старается понять, из-за чего вообще Пятый припомнил ему прошлое.   
Клаусу казалось, что утром они нормально общались. Бен рассказывал о своих милых жучках, Клаус изредка ему отвечал, и внезапно мальчишка, что рядом просто пил кофе, взорвался, оскорбляя Четвертого. Еще и слова такие точные подобрал. 

\- Клаус? - тихий стук в дверь отвлекает от подушки и крика, и Сеанс поворачивается к человеку, что привлекает его внимание. Диего. Он немного открывает дверь и просовывает голову. Бен стоит за его спиной и тоже всматривается в комнату, надеясь не увидеть нечто ужасное и пугающее, например, вернувшегося к старой жизни Сеанса. Но тот все еще в порядке, что не может не радовать. - Можно? 

\- Да, заходи, - отвечает он, и рукой вытирает покрасневшие глаза. - Что-то серьезное? 

\- Я хотел узнать, как ты себя чувствуешь. - Кракен проходит внутрь комнаты и садится рядом с медиумом. - Ты в порядке? 

Клаус не отвечает. Он долго думает, что ответить Диего, и пока его мысли бегают вокруг трех вариантов ответов - "да", "нет" и "не знаю" - мужчина обнимает его, и ответы уже не нужны. Бен вновь, как много лет назад, сидит на полу и проводит руками по коленям Четвертого. Теперь он может оказать тактильную поддержку, и этим он помогает. 

\- Сколько ты уже не принимаешь?  
\- Почти четыре года.   
\- Знаешь, что это значит?   
\- Что в прошлом я был наркоманом?  
\- Нет. - Диего делает небольшую паузу, обращая внимание на двигающуюся ткань на коленке брата. Значит, Бен рядом. Тем лучше. - Это означает, что ты больше не наркоман. И тем более не проститутка. Пятый - глупый, раз кидается такими оскорблениями. Гораздо важнее, чтобы ты сам это понял и принял себя новым. 

В течение некоторого времени они разговаривают, Бен местами даже вставляет свои реплики, которые Клаус пересказывает живому брату рядом, и, пожалуй, этот день можно выделить красным цветом. 

Это первый день, когда Клаус уверен, что он поборол свои зависимости, и теперь его ожидает путь принятия нового себя, без ненависти к себе и истерик по поводу прошлой жизни.


End file.
